


Broken-hearted

by prsseux



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Author is salty, Finn Deserved Better, Gen, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prsseux/pseuds/prsseux
Summary: Children's hearts are pure, and in their innocence they shine brightly, however, they can be so easily broken.





	Broken-hearted

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy, this is the first time I post something here and I've decided to post this, whatever it is, because I'm a bitter Finn Mikaelson stan. It's a mess tho, still I hope you enjoy it. Also sorry if there are any mistakes I tried my best to fix everything but it was written at 5 a.m. Anyway, enjoy. - Lua

        

 

         Finn had never been brave - no, that personality trait had gone straight to his older sister, Freya. He looked up to her, his blue eyes sparkling with admiration. Freya was the one to decide when they’d pull pranks on the locals, when they would try to sneak into where their father worked with the men from the village. Finn was the one to tell her that maybe it wasn’t a good idea, even if he was two years younger than her, Finn had always been Freya’s moral compass, always getting her to see that maybe that particular prank was not the best thing to be done. She was also the one to stay with him when Finn was afraid.

         It was winter, the snow coated the fields and made it so much more fun to play outside. Three-year-old Finn and his older sister Freya had spent most of the day playing in the snow, little Finn trying to keep up with his sister. They were about to enter their home when a strange woman arrived. Freya instantly started talking to her, but Finn did not like that one bit, and immediately called for their mother. The argument that followed didn’t really make sense to Finn, he was just scared - his mother was screaming and the woman was pulling his sister away from them. As he cried, Finn watched his sister screaming for his mother to do something but she was not doing anything. He clung to her, sobs wrecking his tiny body.

        That night, after he had stopped sobbing, only tiny hiccups escaping his mouth, Finn watched as his mother talked to the women in the village, how she cried and how they said they’d help her do something. Finn didn't understand, didn't care about what they talked about, he just wanted Freya to come back home, so they could play and she could tell him stories about Loki or Thor, who was Freya’s favourite god. Once it was time for bed, as his mother tucked him in, Finn stared at Esther with his big blue eyes filled with tears. ❛ _Mommy?_ ❜ he asked, his voice wavering as he tried not to cry again. ❛ _Yes, dear?_ ❜ his mother replied, looking down at her precious little boy, who was so sweet and now suffering so much. ❛ _W-when is Freya coming back home?_ ❜ Finn whispered, blinking and allowing his tears to fall silently down his cheeks.

       ❛ _She isn’t, my love. Freya is gone._ ❜ she said placing a soft kiss on his forehead and walking out of the room. That night, at the tender age of three, Finn Mikaelson had his heart broken for the first time.


End file.
